Words (Fr)
by Pavs
Summary: [SPOILERS EX3] Il avait bien fallu admettre au bout de quelques temps que Stonebanks ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts. Barney s'était surpris à espérer un peu plus chaque jour que Christmas franchirait le cadre de la porte.[Version corrigée de A last word to a lost friend , the words we lost on our way home et The words we could never forget .][M/M] [LEExBARNEY]
1. A last word to a lost friend

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Ceci est la version corrigée de la série Words. J'ai également apporté quelques changements (cette version sera plus longue et toutes les parties seront sous forme de chapitres) et je planifie d'en faire la traduction. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pavs._

* * *

**_A last word to a lost friend_**

* * *

Il avançait entre les rangées de pierres alors que la pluie froide du mois de novembre exprimait toutes les émotions que son visage fermé se refusait à laisser sortir. Un nom le fit s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles et il déposa l'une des deux bouteilles de bière qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour la déposer sur la dalle commémorative. Il ouvrit l'autre et se prit une gorgée.

-Plus que toi et moi. Dit Barney alors que la pluie s'intensifiait.

Il finit par s'agenouiller pour caresser le nom du bout des doigts, ignorant l'eau et la boue qui traversaient son pantalon. Il avait toujours l'impression que ça s'était passé la veille et si la première fois avait été difficile, il avait au moins pu s'accrocher à l'espoir que personne n'avait trouvé de corps. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Il avait ignoré la douleur alors qu'il remontait à bord de l'hélicoptère. Il avait ignoré sa fatigue alors que la vision du bâtiment en ruines s'imposait à lui chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Et malgré le fait que son équipe ait finalement été en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les regrets de le hanter.

Barney savait que si Stonebanks n'avait pas tiré sur Hale, il l'aurait laissé partir. Il l'avait toujours laissé partir. Ils étaient comme ça, avant...

-On était des frères Stone, on le sera toujours. Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais t'avais raison. Les gens autour de moi meurent et je...tu me manques espèce de cinglé. Dit Barney en regardant le sol sous lequel Conrad Stonebanks reposait.

Il finit par se lever, sachant que les autres se demanderaient où il se trouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa bague et eu un sourire en coin.

-Mais on se retrouvera, comme toujours. Conclu Barney avant de se rendre à sa voiture.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sorti pour voir un message de Christmas. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lire, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'une autre remarque sarcastique l'incitant à venir les rejoindre.

.

Les rires et les conversations lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression que la pièce se renfermait sur elle-même. Il regarda le fond de son verre alors que Lee se tournait vers lui.

-Il était temps que t'arrive pour égayer la soirée. Se moqua Christmas et Barney leva les yeux au ciel.

Thorn s'approcha avec une bouteille pleine et la posa sur la table.

-Hey Barney! T'es venu fêter avec nous? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-Fêter quoi? Demanda Hale en riant. Le jour où on à sauver votre peau pour la première fois?

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Barney se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il ne vit pas les regards inquiets qu'échangèrent Tool, Doc et Christmas. Barney n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Stonebanks. Il était comme absent. Et Tool craignait que l'enthousiasme des jeunes n'aggrave son cas.

-Nah, j'ai une annonce à faire. Dit-il alors qu'il posait sa bague sur la table, effleurant l'inscription qui se trouvait derrière le crâne au passage.

L'ambiance se fit subitement moins festive alors que l'expression de Barney se faisait de plus en plus nostalgique.

-J'ai pris la décision de laisser l'équipe entre les mains de Christmas et Smilee. Finit-il par dire alors qu'un silence choqué régnait autour de la table. Je…Je ne peux pas continuer. Bonne chance.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Sachant déjà que peu importe ce qui se dirait, son choix était fait et les images de l'enterrement de Stonebanks et de leur dernière conversation ne cessait pas de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il se leva, prit son manteau et sortit sans un regard en arrière, laissant sa bague sur la table en avant de Christmas.

Lee tendit une main hésitante vers le bijou et remarqua finalement l'inscription. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement en lisant les mots qui se trouvaient sur la bague.

_On finira toujours par se retrouver_-Conrad.


	2. The words we lost on our way home

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici la deuxième partie (corrigée) de la série « Words ». _

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pavs. _

* * *

**_The words we lost on our way home_**

* * *

Son verre semblait toujours vide. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver un cigare mais ne trouva qu'un emballage vide. Tout était toujours vide. Il grogna dans sa barbe avant de faire signe à une serveuse de lui servir un autre verre. Il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si elle l'avait vu et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. Elle était sale, mais il pouvait tout de même voir les hommes le regarder avec méfiance et les femmes avec intérêt. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Son dernier passage à Vilena avait été...explosif.

Sandra avait fait du bon travail en reprenant la place de son père et en prenant l'argent pour réparer les structures. Elle avait voulu l'accueillir chez elle, mais il avait refusé en prétextant qu'il ne serait là qu'un moment. Un moment c'était transformé en mois. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Sandra venait le voir de temps à autre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle avait voulut lui offrir plus, mais il avait refusé encore une fois alors que ses doigts effleuraient toujours le fantôme de sa bague.

L'alcool apparut dans son verre et il le cala d'une traite, avant de jeter de l'argent sur la table et de partir. L'intensité du soleil l'aveugla momentanément et il sentit son cœur battre dans sa tête. Il n'irait pas au chantier aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à y travailler, c'était de ne pas devenir cinglé à passer trop de temps avec lui-même. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient eu à reconstruire le port. Il traversa le village en vacillant, se tenant sur les murs lorsque l'alcool finit par l'envahir complètement et finit par retrouver le sentier qui menait chez lui. Il trébucha sur une racine et se retint contre un arbre.

-Je t'ai connu plus en forme. Constata Lee avec un air grave.

Barney releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Christmas le regardait avec un air sévère, les bras croisés en signe de désapprobation. Il tenta de se remettre droit et Lee eu un sourire méprisant malgré la lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Christmas? Demanda Barney et Lee prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers lui.

-De tous les trous perdus où tu aurais pu aller... Commença Christmas avant de s'arrêter pour ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

-Ils avaient besoin d'aide au port. Répliqua Barney en essayant de garder ses pensées cohérentes.

Lee, qui dévisageait ouvertement Barney, sentit une vague de colère s'emparer de lui.

-Ça fait six mois qu'on te cherches parce que tu voulais aider Sandra au port?! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de me chercher. Constata Barney en regardant le sol.

-Tu as foutu le camp sans aucune autre explication que ça! S'emporta Lee en sortant la bague de Barney pour la lui lancer.

La bague tomba au sol et Barney la fixa un moment avant de la ramassée.

-Tu crois qu'on est aveugle? Tu crois qu'on a pas vu ce qui t'arrivais? Demanda Lee alors que la colère se transformait peu à peu en un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. On essayait de te laisser la chance d'en parler, mais t'as foutu le camp! Que tu n'en parle pas aux autre je comprends, mais bordel Barney je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Qu'avec moi tu pouvais...

Lee s'interrompit, refoulant les mots qui le hantait depuis des années. Il avait passé des mois à le chercher. Il avait même finit par se demander s'il n'était pas mort, mais avait refuser d'y penser plus sérieusement. Il préférait un Barney manquant à un Barney mort. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Barney était là, devant lui. Pas dans un édifice qui s'effondre, pas au bout le la corde de l'hélicoptère. Il le vit vaciller et soupira avant de s'avancer vers lui pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui.

Il l'installa sur une chaise et ouvrit l'eau de la douche étonnamment fonctionnelle dans le coin de la boite en carton qu'il osait appeler chez lui. les murs étaient fait en planches et en taule et les tuyaux semblaient venir d'un autre siècle. Il avait une petite table, deux chaises, un lavabo, une plaque de cuisson portative,un réfrigérateur ce qu'il n'osait as appeler un lit et une toilette à côté de la douche. Les pièces étaient séparées par des rideaux.

-L'eau est potable? Demanda Lee et Barney indiqua le réfrigérateur.

Il en sortit deux bouteilles et força Barney à boire la première. Il l'aida à se déshabiller avant de le diriger sous le jet d'eau. L'effet fut instantané et Barney vit le contour flou de ses pensées devenir plus clair. Lee se laissa tomber sur son lit et Barney se dépêcha de se laver avant de mettre ses seuls vêtements de rechange propre. Il devrait s'en laver d'autres. Il prit place près de Christmas et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lee? Demanda Barney en sentant un poids lui retomber sur les épaules.

-On a besoin de toi. Répondit Lee.

_-J'ai besoin de toi. _Pensa-t-il avant de se secouer mentalement.

Les débuts avaient été plus difficiles entre les jeunes et eux, mais ils s'en étaient bien sortis. Ça avait été plus dur pour Lee. Il passait de plus en plus de temps chez Tool, si bien que Lacy avait finit par partir et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Il voulait...

-Je ne pouvais pas continuer Christmas. Soupira Barney.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir! S'exclama Lee d'une voix brisée qui les surpris tous les deux.

Il n'avait pas voulut réagir aussi fortement, mais n'avait pas pu se contenir. Son masque était en train de se fissurer et il se briserait bientôt s'il ne reprenait pas le dessus sur ses émotions. Barney sentait la culpabilité prendre possession de chaque cellule de son corps. Il détestait voir Lee comme ça parce qu'il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait devenir fragile au point de se briser.

-Je suis désolé Christmas. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Dit Barney en jouant avec sa bague.

Lee baissa la tête pour ne pas se trahir d'avantage.

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas. Constata Lee et alors que Barney allait répliquer il continua. Tu peux courir autant que tu veux, te cacher aussi loin que possible. Il va te suivre partout.

Barney se tendit et Lee se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face.

-Il va te hanter toute ta vie. Tu l'as tué accepte-le! S'écria Lee alors que Barney se levait pour s'approcher de lui.

-Je te conseille de t'arrêter tout de suite Christmas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-Sinon quoi? S'emporta Lee avec un rire amer alors qu'il contenait à peine les larmes qui menaçaient de le trahir. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire que tu ne m'as pas déjà fait!

Barney se figea.

-Dis-moi comment ça pourrait être pire. Ajouta Lee alors qu'il tremblait sous le poids des émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Barney ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lee Christmas n'était pas quelqu'un qu l'on mettait dans un tel état facilement. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge alors que Lee se tournait pour sortir. Il le retint en le prenant par le bras et Lee eu un sourire triste.

-Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de pire dans tout ça? C'est que même si ça me tue de l'intérieur de te voir comme ça, si tu me demande de rester je le ferai. Murmura-t-il.

Barney eut l'impression de se faire frapper par la foudre. Une douleur cuisante le traversa sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'apaisée. Lee finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux et continua.

-Parce que Stonebanks n'a jamais été le seul à vouloir te retrouver Barney. Conclu Lee avant de prendre une photo de lui et Barney,de la plantée dans la table avec son couteau et de partir.


	3. The words that didn't need to be said

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un petit ajout à la série de scènes dont il était fait mention dans la première version de la troisième (maintenant quatrième) partie._

_Aussi, mention spéciale à Yourang qui m'avait demandé plus de scènes avec Gunnar. Tes désirs sont des ordres ;)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Pavs. _

* * *

**_The words that didn't need to be said_**

* * *

Lee fixait la télévision qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de réparer. Il lâcha un grand soupir avant de se lever pour se prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il ouvrit la porte et ferma les yeux, soupirant encore une fois en constatant qu'il était vide. Il referma la porte avec force avant de prendre son portefeuille et de sortir, laissant tout ouvert derrière lui.

Il était devenu moins alerte, il faisait des erreurs. Il s'en serait peut-être soucié s'il avait été sobre. Mes les gens sobres ressentent les chose et Lee Christmas ne ressentait plus rien. Pas qu'il l'ait voulu, pas après Villena.

Il se rendit au magasin et se paya une bouteille de fort, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de la caissière. Ou presque. Ça lui rappelait sa propre réaction lorsqu'il avait vu Barney tenter de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait en s'accrochant à un arbre pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'alcool.

Barney. Il ouvrit la bouteille et but à même le goulot, continuant à marcher sans destination précise. Ou presque. Il s'était retrouvé devant la maison de Ross. Il partit d'un rire froid, lança la bouteille sur le sol et se rendit chez Tool.

.

Doc reconnu Christmas à l'odeur. Son regard croisa celui de Tool, qui regarda le fond de son café. Il était à peine dix heures. Lee se laissa tomber sur un banc près d'eux et se tourna vers Tool.

-Du travail en vue? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être. Répondit prudemment Tool.

Après Stonebanks, Gunnar et (en quelques sortes) Barney, il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer Lee. Lee, qui eu un bref rire sarcastique à sa réponse.

-Dis-le moi quand tu le sauras, j'en ai assez des réponses vagues. Lâcha-t-il et Doc regarda le sol en hochant légèrement la tête.

Lui et Tool avaient rapidement comprit ce qui avait poussé Christmas à chercher Barney jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était toujours en vie. Et même si Doc doutait que Lee lui-même ait été au courant de ses sentiments à ce moment-là, ça expliquait entre autres la forte réaction de Christmas à son retour dans l'équipe. Ils entendirent quelqu'un freiner brusquement à l'extérieur et se tournèrent vers la porte.

-Hey Tool, t'as des nouvelles de Lee? Sa porte et ses fenêtres sont ouvertes et son téléphone est sur la table... S'exclama Smilee avant de s'arrêter en voyant Christmas le dévisagé.

Doc regarda en direction de Tool et vit son ami à court de mots, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

-J'avais des choses à faire. T'as refermé derrière toi? Demanda Lee et Smilee confirma en un signe de tête. Bien.

Christmas se leva, salua les autres et sortit. Smilee regardait Doc comme s'il allait lui donner une solution miracle. Tool se leva et lança sa tasse dans le lavabo avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

Doc regarda les morceaux de la tasse qui avait éclatée sous l'impact. Il n'y avait franchement rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

Christmas jura alors que son cerveau tentait de comprendre pourquoi il était étendu sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de trouver une réponse qu'il se faisait vider un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête.

-BORDEL DE MERDE! Cria-t-il en se levant pour faire face à Gunnar.

Le blond jeta le sceau vide sur le sol et le regarda ave un air sévère.

-T'as cinq minutes pour te laver et te changer. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu foutais sur le banc du garage, tu va dans ma chambre, tu te laves, tu te change et tu reviens ici. Tool t'a laissé des vêtements. Ordonna Gunnar et Lee fit comme demandé.

Son jugement n'était pas affecté à ce point. Gunnar n'était pas connu pour sa patience et il fallait être complètement stupide pour sous-estimer le niveau de danger qu'il représentait lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il redescendit six minutes plus tard et roula des yeux lorsque Jensen le lui mentionna. Christmas regarda autour de lui et vit que les autres ne savaient pas plus que lui ce qui se passait.

-Tu bouges? Demanda Gunnar et Lee le suivit, ignorant les airs interrogateurs des autres.

Gunnar était imposant, mais pas exigeant. Lee se mit à douter.

.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Lee aurait assassiné Gunnar au début de la rencontre. De tous les endroits où il aurait pu l'emmener, Jensen avait choisi son groupe de thérapie; gracieuseté de Toll et...

-Hans nous a expliquer que vous aviez subit la perte d'un être cher? Offrit docteur Smith et Lee sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Il regarda Gunnar droit dans les yeux et se tendit en y voyant une lueur de compréhension. Si Jensen avait compris alors...

-Monsieur Noelle? Relança le docteur et Lee leva les yeux au ciel.

Son nom de famille fictif était aussi stupide que l'idée de venir ici. Il devait sortir.

-Je dois y aller. Dit Christmas en se levant.

Gunnar se leva à son tour et le suivit jusqu'à son camion.

-Fait chier! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de tout ça? Tu va me forcer à y retourner ?! S'emporta Lee alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la portière barrée.

Gunnar soupira et lui ouvrit la porte avant d'aller prendre place sur le siège du conducteur. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Jensen se tourna vers Lee.

-Sors ta tête de ton cul Christmas, Barney est parti. Provoqua Gunnar.

Il avait besoin que ça arrête et il savait qu'il obtiendrait une réaction avec une déclaration comme celle-là. Au point où il en était, tous les moyens étaient bons pour que Lee finisse par faire sortir ses émotions.

Ils avaient déjà assez perdu comme ça. Le départ de Barney avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde et la détérioration de l'état de Christmas tournait le couteau dans la plaie. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils étaient plus qu'une équipe et ce qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Tool et Barney avaient sauvé Gunnar, il se devait de faire de même avec Lee. Il était le seul à pouvoir ramené Barney. Ils avaient tous finit par s'en rendre compte.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas! Je l'ai cherché pendant des mois! DES MOIS! S'époumona Lee alors qu'il se sentait perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Et je l'ai trouvé complètement...

-Saoul? Dans un endroit miteux qu'il osait appeler chez lui? Demanda Gunnar d'une voix froide, utilisant les mots exacts de Christmas lorsqu'il était revenu de Villena.

Lee se tût, son visage ne laissant rien paraître d'autre qu'une expression choquée.

-Je sais. Soupira Gunnar. On t'aime aussi.

Il démarra le moteur et ils retournèrent en direction de chez Tool.


	4. The words we never thought we could show

_**The words we never thought we could show**_

* * *

Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec son chandail pour la millième fois ce jour-là. Il jura en se disant qu'il finirait par simplement mettre le feu à sa cabane pour accepter de vivre au palais avec Sandra. Presque une année s'était écoulée depuis son départ de New-Orléans. Plus de six mois depuis le dernier passage de Lee. La photo était toujours sur sa table. Le couteau toujours planté pour la maintenir en place. Il était seul de toute façon alors elle ne dérangeait personne et il avait fini par s'habituer à voir Lee tous les jours. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'une de ses chaises avait été décalée pour faire comme s'il était là.

Il n'était pas revenu pour autant. Les paroles de Lee l'ayant troublé plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait bien fallu admettre au bout de quelques temps que Stonebanks ne reviendrait pas d'entre les morts. Et Barney s'était surpris à espérer un peu plus chaque jour que Christmas franchirait le cadre de la porte, qu'il l'attendrait en revenant du chantier. Qu'il le rejoindrait au bar comme il le faisait toujours à Old Point. Mais il n'était pas là et Barney sentait le manque de sa présence autant que Stonebanks. Peut-être même un peu plus chaque jour s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de se questionner sur sa relation avec Christmas. Il n'en avait par ressentit le besoin et c'était justement ça le problème. Il l'avait pris pour acquis. Refusant de voir au-delà de ce qui le hantait, se rendant aveugle au lien qui s'était fait, lentement mais sûrement, entre lui et Lee. Et son regard le hantait maintenant, jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sortir de son trou par peur de rendre la chose plus réelle. Par peur de le briser davantage. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre et préférait se rendre cinglé à force d'y penser plutôt que de risquer d'empirer son cas en lui imposant sa présence.

Il entendit le bruit des branches qui craquaient sur le sentier derrière lui et se tourna en mettant la main sur son pistolet. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il se figea cependant en voyant Trench apparaître dans son champ de vision, Yang le suivant de près. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, Yang prenant un air perplexe en voyant la cabane derrière Barney.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici? Demanda Barney.

Trench haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par la tentative de camouflage de surprise de Barney. Il lui tendit un dossier et Barney continua de le regarder sans bouger.

-Ils ont prit Christmas. Déclara Yang et Barney sentit subitement son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

Pas Lee. Jamais Lee.

-Et Doc. Et Hale. Et Gunnar. Et Galgo. Luna et Smilee sont aux soins intensifs, Thorn et Mars sont avec eux. Tool nous a appelé et John nous attend là-bas. Continua Trench et Barney se dirigea vers chez lui pour prendre ses choses. Il prit son sac et y mis ses vêtements. Il se retourna pour ramasser ses armes lorsqu'il vit Trench et Yang regarder la photo de lui et Lee, toujours maintenue en place par son couteau. Trench finit par lever les yeux vers Barney avec un sentiment un peu trop familier.

-Les temps ont changés, Barns. Lee est un type bien. On ne t'a pas jugé pour Stonebanks, on ne te jugera pas pour lui non plus. Arrête de te faire du mal et emmènes-toi. On va les chercher. Dit Trench et sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, Barney le serra dans ses bras.

Yang prit la photo et le couteau avant de les suivre hors de la cabane.

* * *

Les cordes serraient ses poignets et chaque mouvement lui entaillait la peau un peu plus profondément. Mais les jeunes étaient libres et s'ils étaient aussi intelligents que Lee l'espérait, ils ne reviendraient pas le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres. Même Galgo n'avait pas été épargné et il se retrouva à souhaiter qu'il commence l'un de ses interminables monologues. Mais il ne disait rien. Personne ne parlait. Ils regardaient le mur en se disant qu'il avait bien fallu que ça se finisse un jour. Hale marmonnant de temps à autre que ce serait la dernière fois s'il s'en sortait. Il eut un rire amer qui attira l'attention des autres et il rit encore plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Christmas? Demanda Toll avec un air incrédule.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de revoir le visage de Barney lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Hale lui envoya un regard inquiet qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis son retour de Villena.

-Un autre qui ne peut pas continuer? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique au possible.

Doc sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir. Il se souvenait trop bien de la colère de Lee lorsqu'une nouvelle piste sur la position de Barney ne menait à rien. L'intervention de Gunnar avait été efficace quelques jours, tout au plus. Christmas était sur le point de sombrer complètement.

Il n'était cependant pas la raison pour laquelle cette mission avait mal tournée. Plus jamais ils n'accepteraient de contrats venant du gouvernement. Un des gardes entra avec un air satisfait qui les fit grincer des dents. Il se dirigea droit vers Christmas et appuya le canon de son arme entre ses deux yeux.

-Où est Barney Ross? Demanda-t-il et alors que le sang se figeait dans leur veines, Christmas partit d'un rire hystérique qui résonna entre les murs comme une mélodie morbide.

.

Ils avaient infiltré la bâtisse et tué plus de gardes que ce qu'ils avaient cru possible en un laps de temps aussi court. Et Barney continuait à avancer, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour les sauver. Ils finirent par atteindre un couloir et Barney prit les devants, suivit par Trench alors que Yang surveillait leurs arrières.

-Où est Barney Ross? Demanda un homme alors que Christmas partit d'un rire qui le fit se figer sur place.

Il avait merdé, complètement merdé. Il l'avait blessé et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Mais il aimait mieux un Lee en colère qu'un Lee mort et il défonça la porte en pointant son arme sur le garde.

-Juste ici! Cria-t-il avant de lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Lee le regarda avec un air incrédule avant que la surprise ne laisse place à la colère. Barney défit ses liens et Lee lui envoya un coup en plein visage. Barney pouvait voir la colère, la douleur...

-T'ES UN CONNARD! S'exclama Lee en le poussant.

-T'as fini? Demanda Barney et avant que Christmas ne puisse lui répondre, il attrapa son bras pour le ramener vers lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baisé désespéré, passionné, parfait.

-T'es cinglé. T'es complètement cinglé. Dit Christmas alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Son front était toujours appuyé contre celui de Barney et sa main toujours dans ses cheveux. Les autres ne disaient rien, se contentant de les regarder avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Murmura Barney avant de se défaire lentement de son étreinte.

-Si tu me refais ça, je te tue. Menaça Christmas, un sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Nous aussi. Dit Gunnar. Ça commence à être vexant de se faire larguer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne peux pas croire que je te pardonne. Dit Christmas en prenant l'arme que lui tendait Barney. Espèce de vieux borné.

-T'aurais pu laisser tomber le vieux. Rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il le suivait de près pour couvrir ses arrières.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.


End file.
